dark_angel_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bat of Gotham ( Earth 72 )
The Bat of Gotham The Bat of Gotham is a Fox show set in the Earth-72 fan continuity. It is a 2016 American TV series developed by Vince Gilligan, James Manos Jr., Michael Cuesta, and Michael Green, written by Greg Berlanti and David S. Goyer. It is the reinterpretation of The Batman as the show focuses on Bruce Wayne returning to Gotham, and creating the Batman persona. Episodes airing on Fox on Thursday nights at 8:00 pm. Main Cast * Charlie Cox as Bruce Wayne/The Man in Black/The Knight/The Dark Knight/The Batman * Brenton Thwaites as Sergeant Richard Grayson/Nightwing * Emma Stone as Barbara Gordon/Oracle * James Remar as Alfred Pennyworth * Ben McKenzie as Commissioner James Gordon * Nicholas D’Agosto as Harvey Dent * Morena Baccarin as Selina Kyle Recurring Cast * John Doman as Carmine Falcone/The Roman * Eric Roberts as Sal Maroni/The Italian * Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin * Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox * John Barrowman as William Dent/Wrath * Colton Haynes as Jason Todd * Ruby Rose as Kate Wayne * David Zayas as Detective Angel Rojas * Dylan Minnette as Tim Drake Episode List # “Pilot”- Bruce returns to Gotham City after spending many years away studying science and martial arts. Bruce returns home deciding to join the Gotham City Police Department to be with Commissioner James Gordon, the only cop he trusts from the force. Gordon rejects Bruce since he was good friends with Bruce’s father, Thomas, and doesn't want him to get hurt. Gordon’s associate Sergeant Richard Grayson hates Bruce since he dismisses him as a thrill-seeking idiot. Bruce reunites with his butler Alfred, sister Kate, and tries to rekindle his romance with Selina Kyle. Unfortunately, Selina has begun a relationship with her new boss District Attorney Harvey Dent upon Bruce leaving her. Bruce contemplates on whether or not he should leave Gotham City. Before he can do anything, Alfred calls him to report that Richard called him over to Ace Chemicals. Arriving there, and noticing the green pool of hazardous chemicals, Bruce and Richard, only to learn neither one called the other. The access hatch closes and locks and water rushes in. # “Rough Seas"-Working together, Bruce and Richard find a tunnel 20 feet overhead and using acrobatics, Bruce gets himself and Richard to safety. Both agree that someone wants them dead. Nearby, a mysterious man (John Barrowman) is watching them. The next morning, Gordon calls and tells Bruce that Maroni Consolidated Middle Manager Lucius Fox discovered weekly shipments of hazardous waste. Bruce wants to meet, but Gordon tells him to stay. Bruce gets an idea, alarming Alfred. Later, Bruce arrives at Wayne Shippings, dressed all in black, and follows Richard, Gordon, and Dorian Chase. Suddenly, the three encounter the bad guys. Bruce helps but stays out of sight the whole time. After defeating the last guy with a banana peel, he and Alfred leave. Bruce and Alfred meet Gordon, learning that the chemicals were drugs and that the head bad guy hung himself. Later, Bruce goes to a surprise birthday party where Alfred, Kate, Gordon, and Lucius are. Maroni Consolidated CEO Sal Maroni arrives and tells Bruce that their stock might take a beating if word gets out about the drugs. Maroni gives Bruce a book, "Business for Beginners", and after he leaves, Bruce tells everyone that he has a lot to learn and he's staying in Gotham City which pleases Thea. # "Love American Style"-Bruce remembers seeing on the board that Gordon had in his office believing that Maroni Consolidated is responsible for all the crime in Gotham City. That makes Bruce decide to investigate Sal Maroni by having Lucius convince Maroni to give him a job in the IT department where he meets Barbara Gordon, Gordon's tech savvy daughter. Unfortunately, Barbara is disappointed since her friend, who was illegally immigrating from Cuba, went missing which is why she asked her father’s associate Ethan Bennett to look into it. Bruce, showing sympathy for Barbara, decides to be a step ahead of Bennett and investigate a salvage yard owner named Pete Cavallo and his mistress Susan Macguire. Bruce discovers that Pete and Susan have been murdering smuggled immigrants who cannot afford to pay for their freedom. Bruce frees the immigrants and sends the evidence he collects to Bennett which leads to their arrests. Kate and her friends break into the school swimming pool for a night of fun, but when a member of their group nearly drowns, the school threatens to expel the person responsible for the break-in. Alfred finds out that Kate is responsible and tries to get her confess when it is causing tension between all her friends. Kate admits her mistakes which please Alfred. # “The Scientist”- When a masked thief with superhuman strength steals a centrifuge from Maroni Consolidated, a Central City CSI named Barry Allen ( Dylan O’Brien ) arrives to help the investigation since he was sent over by his Captain to help do an investigation on the theft, as he is the best in Central City. Bruce recognizes the thief as a zombie called Solomon Grundy who was created by the working class citizens of 19th century Gotham City to wreak havoc on the rich landowners that polluted the local lake with industrial waste that converted it into Gotham Swamp. Bruce is able to track down Solomon Grundy as the vigilante only to be injected with a fear toxin administered by Grundy’s master the Scarecrow. Barry discovers Bruce’s secret and takes him to Alfred for help. Meanwhile, Richard and Angel Rojas investigates the murder of an officer, who was working undercover investigating drug baron, Rupert Thorne ( Tommy Lee Jones ). Richard is personally involved in the case since he was having an affair with the officer's wife, who was also attacked in the process. # "Nothing to Fear, But Fear Itself"-Barry manages to save Bruce’s life, but Bruce is angry to find out that Barry found out his secret as he regains consciousness. Barry and Barry are able to locate Solomon Grundy. The Scarecrow is revealed to be Kate’s high school biology teacher Jonathan Crane, whose wife died in a fire that he was too scared to rescue her from. Believing fear is a human flaw, he is now harvesting adrenal glands in order to create a serum that makes people confront and overcome their greatest fears. As the Scarecrow, Crane attempts to test the serum on Kate until Bruce arrives as the Man In Black to stop Solomon Grundy, simultaneously destroying the centrifuge and the remaining serum. Bruce then injects Crane with the serum as revenge for nearly killing his sister. Crane is rushed to the hospital, but the serum has sent him into a state of constant terror, and he may never stop hallucinating his greatest fear: demonic animated scarecrows. Meanwhile, Elsewhere, Richard continues to harass Rupert, as a group of renegade police officers led by Ethan Bennett decides to take matters involving Rupert into their own hands. # “Once, There Was A Crooked Man”- The pressure on Richard escalates when Rupert’s men tail him. Richard is kidnapped as soon as he gets home by Rupert’s men. As Rupert moves in to finish Richard off, Bennett and the police burst in and arrest them. Using him as bait was the plan all along. Selina and Harvey go out on a date but argue about Bruce. Bruce discovers a connection between Peter Declan, a prison inmate, and Palmer Cokes. He enlists the help of Selina to prove Declan's innocence. Working together, the pair uncovers the truth, but Cokes has his mercenaries stage a prison riot so that they can have Selina and Declan killed before the truth is revealed. Bruce sneaks into prison dressed as a guard and saves the two. Declan is exonerated while Cokes is arrested. Richard and Rojas don't get along very well when Rojas is questioned about a shooting incident involving Richard and a suspect. Richard claims that he fired in self-defense, but his story doesn't add up. Rojas contemplates what he should do and opts for what he thinks is right, so he reports his actual observations, the forensic evidence, and the discrepancies with Richard’s story to Internal Affairs, even though this will brand him as a rat. It turns out that the man Richard killed was a former Haitian terrorist militia member of the Tonton Macoute, whom he had encountered while in the army during Black Ops in Haiti, and Richard knew the suspect had committed awful crimes. In the end, the whole situation gets kicked under the rug. # “Breaking and Entering”- Selina represents the Moore family who are suing a corrupt businessman, who puts a hit on the family, and the couple's young child is the sole survivor. Selina takes the boy into her custody and is saved by the vigilante from the hitman's attempt. Selina suggests that they go to Bruce’s for protection. Bruce forces the businessman Gregory Rasmus to confess his crimes, leading to the latter's arrest. After killing the latter, the hitman comes to the Wayne Manor to kill all remaining witnesses, but Bruce narrowly defeats him. After another heated argument surrounding Bruce, Selina breaks up with Bruce. Harvey accuses her of still being in love with Bruce. Selina doesn’t respond. # “Shot in the Dark”- Bruce takes out a hired gunman and realizes that the latter's target is not safe yet. Maroni hires Deadshot to take out William Dent (John Barrowman) after the previous gunman's death. William asks Harvey to attend an award ceremony where William will be receiving a humanitarian award. At the last moment, Bruce discovers that William is the target and races to the event to save him. Although he is almost caught by Deadshot, Bruce manages to get William away from the kill. Harvey is shot with one of Deadshot’s poisonous bullets, and Bruce is forced to reveal his identity to William so that he can save Harvey’s life. William and Harvey reconcile. The former tells his associate about his belief that someone who knows about Project Armageddon attempted to kill him. Selina confronts Harvey about their breakup and Selina admits she still cares about Bruce. Harvey leaves enraged. # “Holly, Jolly Christmas”- Wrath attacks and hospitalizes Lucius, injecting him with a tuberculosis vaccine developed by Roland Dagget, a corrupt pharmaceutical manufacturer. Bruce investigates Dagget and discovers that he financed a TB epidemic, then raised the price on his vaccine to boost his company's profits. But Dagget then gets killed by Wrath upon Gordon trying to arrest him after Bruce anonymously sends the evidence of Dagget’s plan to him. Investigating Wrath on his own, Ethan Bennett sends information he discovers to Barbara just before the villain captures him. The information turns out to be a project that was thought to be extinct. Bruce deduces that Wrath is at Dagget’s former office building and goes there alone. Bruce kills Wrath, only to discover he has actually killed a gagged Bennett, whom the real Wrath set up as himself to trick Bruce. Barbara and Gordon starts to mourn Bennett’s death and Bruce decides to give up being the vigilante since he feels guilty for murdering Bennett. # “Armageddon”- Six weeks after his fight with Wrath, Bruce avoids any activities as his vigilante out of guilt for killing Ethan Bennett, despite insistence from Alfred. Gordon visits Lucius in the hospital and Lucius tells Gordon about a secret project that was thought to be extinct, but things get more bizarre when it traces back to Thomas Wayne and Maroni Consolidated. Bruce discovers this and tries to piece together everything. Bruce meets his godmother Leslis Thompkins who believes that the project may have had something to do with Bruce’s parents' death and William was one of the creators of the project. Bruce hunts William for the real truth even though he's placing himself in mortal danger. # “Perdition”- After the events of Project Armageddon weeks ago, Gotham City is stunned with the surprise death of William Dent, but did he really die? Meanwhile, Bruce wakes up from a long slumber and has no memory of what happened; Harvey is being investigated by two FBI agents, and everyone will find a surprise that will be a blast when a rouge FBI agent has to be dealt with. William checks into a motel in Metropolis and is revealed to have Wrath’s costume in his briefcase, thus revealing that he was the swordsman all along. # “Oswald Cobblepot”- Selina tries to prosecute millionaire Ignatius Ogilvy, who is also one of Bruce’s targets. Alfred hands Bruce a card from his childhood friend, Oswald “Oz” Cobblepot ( Robin Lord Taylor ), whom he has not seen in 20 years. Bruce contemplates whether or not he should trust Oswald after learning that he is one of Carmine Falcone thugs. Both men reunite with one another at Cobblepot Park, where Cobblepot reveals that he is testifying in court against Ogilvy for his crimes. The Triads, because they were contacted by Ogilvy, sends their top assassin to kill Cobblepot. Bruce saves Oswald from the assassin; he later obtains Ogilvy's confession and gives an audio recording of it to Gordon. Meanwhile, Alfred comes to Kate’s aid at a party when an egotistical sex-addicted teenager is attempting to rape her. Harvey learns more about William’s disappearance. Cobblepot visits Maroni to reveal to him a secret about Carmine Falcone that can bring him down. # “Gossip”- A snooty reporter, Valerie Vale, tries to find some newsworthy story, and she soon discovers a case about William Dent; with her dubious skills, she will stop at nothing to get what she wants and Harvey is determined to stop her. Meanwhile, Kate is horrified to find out her friend's boyfriend is slut shaming her to the rest to the school and when he refuses to stop, she and her friends try to find evidence linking him and his friends to the shaming. Meanwhile, Sal Maroni arranges for his son Pino to kidnap a boy named Umberto who comes from a family of immigrants. Kate’s psychologist Karl Hellfern gives her the evidence she needs and gets her friend's boyfriend and those involved removed from the football team. # “Cut-Man”- After failing to rescue Umberto, Bruce is found in a dumpster by Dr. Mario Calone, the secret son of Carmine Falcone. Kate and Hellfern continue to get closer to one another which results in the both of them having a sexual relationship. Mario takes Bruce to his apartment, tends to his injuries, and removes his mask, discovering his face. He refuses to reveal his name, but does anticipate that Pino Maroni is searching the apartment building, giving Mario time to hide Bruce and convince the man that he knows nothing. Bruce realizes that Pino doesn't trust Mario since he is well aware that Mario is Falcone’s son and Bruce overpowers him, taking him to the roof. Bruce and Mario torture him into revealing Umberto’s location, before Bruce pushes him off the roof and into the same dumpster. He barely survives. Bruce enters the building where they are keeping the boy, defeats the guards, and rescues him. Meanwhile, Falcone confides in Mayor Hamilton Hill ( Geoff Pierson ), a close friend of his, that Umberto is secretly his illegitimate son when Hill pressures Gordon and the entire police force to find the boy. # “Scorched”- When an employee of the singer Elish is murdered in a fire, Bruce suspects that he is murdered. Tracking down the suspect, Bruce is overpowered during the confrontation, but discovers that the murderer is Elish's former boyfriend Garfield Lynns, a special effects engineer working on her tour. Elish didn't show any sensitivity when she ended the relationship, and Lynns became violent and obsessed with her. She had hoped they could still work together as colleagues, but that was too much to ask from Lynns. Shortly before one concert, the two came to blows, and Elish fired him. Lynns shows up at Elish concert in order to kill Elish. As the vigilante, Bruce saves Elish before Lynns commits suicide. The media calls the vigilante a hero. Meanwhile, Cobblepot continues to gain more loyalty from Falcone by saving a bag of money in a restaurant when the previous manager is murdered during a robbery. Cobblepot later on kills the three masked robbers who had attacked Falcone’s restaurant, who is turns out had been hired for just that by purpose by Cobblepot himself, by serving him poisoned cannoli. # “Partner”- While learning more about the final clue, Lucius soon learns from Sal Maroni that the charismatic businessman Ray Palmer has come to Gotham City for a business conference in hopes that Maroni Consolidated would do business with Palmer Tech. However, what Lucius doesn't know is that Ray is actually an armored crime fighter known as The ATOM. Cobblepot sends the Irish hitmen to kill Falcone, but it is a setup designed by Cobblepot to frame Maroni and start a war between the two mob bosses. Bruce and Ray are at odds with each other since Ray doesn't like Bruce because of his methods. Harvey thinks that Ray can help him find his father. Bruce and Ray are forced to work together to stop a group of criminals plotting to steal information. Falcone begins attacking Maroni's men, and Gordon calls all GCPD officers to remain on duty during the upcoming gang war. # “All Happy Families Are Alike”-The mob war between Maroni and Falcone escalates. Cobblepot attempts to kill Falcone himself and take his place, but Richard intervenes. As Mayor Hamilton Hill and Maroni's men approach, Richard and Rojas bring Falcone, Cobblepot, and their head of security Butch to a safe house, but Pino Maroni shows up to capture them with Sterling Silversmith and his crew. Cobblepot manipulates Silversmith and Pino into a dispute over mob leadership. Silversmith eventually shoots Pino dead. Richard, Rojas, and Falcone escape in the chaos with help from Bruce, who was posing as a gangster known as Matches Malone. Cobblepot fights and kills Silversmith by throwing him off the roof into the water, becoming Gotham's new crime lord. Meanwhile, Alfred discovers the affair that Kate is having with Hellfern and threatens to bring Hellfern to court. However, Hellfern then decides to resign from his position. # “Eyewitnesses”- While out clubbing, Kate gets arrested by the police. Kate learns she is being accused of killing the Deputy Mayor. Bruce learns about it and searches for the real killer. Selina is put in a tough spot when she learns that the prosecutor Branden wants to convict Kate for life, until Bruce probes Branden’s past and discovers something quite shocking. Bruce and Gordon discover that the Deputy Mayor was never shot, but stabbed. The M.E's report was supposed to go to Richard and Rojas, but Branden intercepted it. Bruce then took a look at the tape of Kate killing the Deputy Mayor and realizes that the video is fake because of the static interference that happened before showing Kate kill the Deputy Mayor. Gordon discovers that Branden is actually being impersonated by Hellfern, who has a grudge on Kate for when their affair had to end. Kate’s name manages to get cleared in the end and Hellfern is sent to prison, however he still has possession of his ring that can create illusions. # “The Odyssey”- Bruce is critically shot by Maroni when confronting him as the vigilante and escapes. He exposes his secret to Barbara, and asks her to take him to Wayne Manor. With Alfred’s help, the bullet is removed and Bruce is stabilized. Bruce contemplates telling Barbara the truth about him being responsible for the murder of Ethan Bennett. Bruce does and Barbara surprisingly shows understanding to Bruce since she blames it all on Wrath. Flashbacks show what happened on the night that Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered. Thomas and Martha were being threatened by Maroni. Thomas was angered at Martha for asking William to threaten Maroni into backing off since they were no longer friends because of Project Armageddon. This serves as a motivation for Bruce to stop Maroni and William when he wakes up from his coma. Harvey tries to find his father after killing Lew Moxon with his Big Bad Harv persona and gets surprised when William shows up alive. # “If This Be My Destiny”- The search for the blue crystal sparks a war between William Dent and Sal Maroni and the people of Gotham City falls right in the middle. Distracted by his dream, Bruce gets a cryptic message and must learn the true origins of the crystal before all hell breaks loose. Meanwhile, Harvey’s life is in danger resulting to a life-altering decision. As the battle for the control of the crystal begins, William attempts to finally stop Maroni by reviving Project Armageddon again and the outcome won't be pretty. While, Hamilton Hill High is putting a Spring Fling dance and Kate as well as her friends are desperate to find a date. Kate asks one of her best friends, who happens to be a girl out. She accepts. Alfred takes a sabbatical. Season 2 # “Mr. Freeze”- Five months following the disappearance of Sal Maroni, the board of directors at Maroni Consolidated decides to appoint Brent Jones as their new CEO until Maroni can be found. Richard and Angel Rojas begin investigating a kidnapping and murder spree, unaware that a scientist named Victor Fries (Nathan Darrow) and his colleague Ferris Boyle are the culprits. Victor has been killing people to see if they're organs are a perfect match for his wife he is obsessed with reviving named Nora Fries (Kristen Hager). Boyle determines that Nora needs an organ transplant, but due to her rare blood type there are no suitable donors available. Victor declares that they will use live donor, even if it means the donor will die in the process. Boyle is at first reluctant to kill an innocent girl, but Victor offers Boyle more money that will put an end to his financial problems. Selina Kyle is a perfect match, and Victor learns from her friend Petunia Pepper that Selina and Bruce are on a double date with Harvey Dent and Bethanie Ravencroft. Victor then attacks the restaurant and kidnaps Selina, taking her to an abandoned oil rig where he and Boyle are. Bruce tries to rescue Selina only to fail. # “A Dead Man Feels No Cold”- Upon learning that Nora is still at Maroni Consolidated, Victor builds an armored suit. Victor arrives at the destination and, after fighting through security and the police, manages to escape with Nora . Elsewhere, Bruce tries to find clues to where Selina might be by searching Victor’s house. Unfortunately, Richard appears and asks what he is doing, and after a fist fight, a civilian threatens to call the police if they continue. Richard tells Bruce that he knows that he is up to something, and says he will be watching him. Bruce deduces that Victor is at the oil rig and goes there to save Selina. Victor and Boyle explain the situation to Selina, who claims that she is willing to help Nora for the "blood transfusion", but not at the oil rig, prompting Issac to keep Selina imprisoned. When the time for the operation comes, Selina realizes that they are lying when they say she will need to be put under for a mere transfusion. She escapes with the help of her wit. Boyle gives pursuit and almost catches her, before Bruce arrives as the vigilante. Victor arrives, and in the ensuing confrontation, Boyle accidentally shoots one of the fuel tanks and starts a rapidly spreading fire as Victor traps Bruce. Victor insists that Boyle perform the operation, despite the oil rig blazing and ready to explode, but Boyle betrays Victor and attempts to escape, only to be killed by falling wreckage. Bruce and Selina work together to save Nora. Unfortunately, Victor is killed in the explosion despite Bruce’s efforts to save him after he and Selina take the other two to his boat. Bruce feels that he hasn't seen the last of Victor and convinces Brent to revive Nora with an organ transplant operation funded by the company. In the end, Victor is pleased with this while in hiding at the Arctic and Richard decides to start following Bruce thinking he is the vigilante everybody now dubs The Knight. # “Everybody Has A Secret”- It has been thirty-six days since Bruce’s encounter with Victor, or, as the media dubbed him, Mr. Freeze. Richard begins following Bruce around suspecting that he was involved in the murders committed by Victor and that he was involved in the disappearance of Sal Maroni. Gordon and Harvey investigate the sudden release and reinstatement of Arnold Flass by Mayor Hill. Rojas reveals that Hill had former-Commissioner Loeb collect information on police officers who have committed mob murders; in Rojas’ case, Hill forced him to falsely confess to providing illegitimate evidence against Flass. Investigating a triad bookmaking office and interrogating Loeb's former partner, Gordon learns that Hill and Loeb had ties to Carmine Falcone, being in his pocket. With the help of Oswald Cobblepot, who is looking into recovering those files so he can have more power, Richard and Rojas investigate Loeb’s uptown farm, where they find Loeb’s psychotic daughter Juliet (Nicholle Tom) being kept in the attic. After she confesses to the murder of her mother, Gordon uses that information to terminate Rojas case by visiting Loeb, who is now in retirement. Meanwhile, Gordon’s friend Leslie Tompkins has a discussion with Selina out of concern that she might be experiencing psychological trauma due to being kidnapped by Victor, but she is surprised by Selina statement that the experience she had made her feel alive. # “Damaged”- Gordon works to rid corruption from the force, however several masked officers attack him, including Flass, who threatens Selina. Bruce tries to get Richard off his trail by throwing a prison-themed party, maintaining his bachelor playboy facade. He has Alfred pose as the vigilante and stop a German arms dealer who is in the city to sell automatic weapons to a dangerous street gang led by FP Todd called the Blackgaters. Unfortunately, Richard doesn't buy the act and still decides to keep investigating Bruce since Richard thinks he is dangerous. Bruce also kills a man sent by an unknown person to kill him. Richard goes to meet his ex-wife Lyla Michaels later on and learns about a file that the FBI has on Bruce since he was away from Gotham for so long. Selina meanwhile undertakes martial arts training from Ted Grant, a boxing tutor. # “Lone Gunman”- Bruce breaks into the house of a billionaire pedophile named Toby Tanner in order to collect evidence against him, but Tanner is killed by an assassin known as Deadshot (Michael Rowe). Bruce decides to build a new club above his hideout as a cover for his nighttime disappearances. While comparing the competition, he finds Kate, and starts to become more concerned than ever at her behavior. Meanwhile, Bruce uses the assassin's M.O to learn his true identity, Floyd Lawton, and his assignment given to him by Brent Jones to kill businessmen bidding for control over GothCorp. As the vigilante, he enlists the help of Gordon to prevent Lawton's plan. Bruce succeeds in defeating Lawton, but Richard is shot during the fight. In order to save Richard’s life, Bruce is forced to reveal his dual identity to him against Alfred’s insistence. Meanwhile, Selina continues to train with Ted, and reveals to him the real reason that she is learning to fight, to make sure something like what happened with Victor never happens again. # “Guilty”- Bruce offers Richard a chance to fight at his side and help the city, which the latter refuses. Meanwhile, a murderer begins taking out gang members; and when a body shows up in Ted’s gym, he becomes a suspect. Ted reveals to Bruce that he was once a vigilante who retired after a drug dealer was beaten to death by accident. Ted reveals the murderer was his former protégé Issac Stanzler, who was responsible for the death of the dealer, but is bested by Bruce before escaping. Issac kidnaps Ted and Selina; but Bruce is able to successfully stop him. Richard meets with Bruce and agrees to work with him so that he can both protect the city and protect Bruce from losing his humanity. Ted decides to continue training Selina. Issac is confronted by a criminal calling himself "Court Jester". # “The Last Laugh”- Court Jester murders Issac and leaves his body dressed up as the vigilante. Flashbacks show a young James Gordon ( Ben McKenzie), a young Leslie Thompkins and Captain Harvey Bullock (Donal Logue) investigating the murder of Lila Valeska, a snake dancer with Haley’s Circus. Gordon determines that Lila’s son Jerome (Cameron Monaghan) is the killer; when questioned, Jerome admits he killed his mother for being a "cold hearted slut who gave a shit when it was money, drugs, or sex, but never to anything else" and laughs maniacally. In the present, Gordon and Rojas search for Jerome, however they find that his father Paul Cicero is already dead. Bruce realizes that Jerome is going after people he has a grudge on and finds himself on a race against time before his other victims share the same fate as his father. Several citizens start to see Jerome’s actions on television and begin having mental breakdowns. # “Smile Like You Mean It”- Investigating the discovery of a briefly reanimated corpse, Richard and Rojas pursue ex forensics scientist named Dwight Pollard (David Dastmalchian) as he prepares to resurrect another corpse: Jerome Valeska. Meanwhile, Selina receives a mysterious letter in the mail and Bruce believes that it's connected to the one that she got months ago. When the reanimation seemingly fails, Dwight cuts off Jerome’s face and wears it as a mask as he leads a cult of Jerome fanatics to take over a news station. GCPD stops the cult, but Jerome awakens belatedly at GCPD Headquarters and abducts Dwight. Bruce and Selina both discover that the person responsible for writing the letter is Selina’s mother Maria Kyle, but Selina is angry at Maria for abandoning her a long time ago. After reattaching his face, Jerom ignites explosives that kill Dwight and knock out Gotham’s power, causing a citywide blackout. # “The Gentle Art of Making Enemies”- During the blackout, the GCPD struggles to contain riots committed by both Jerome’s followers and random citizens gone corrupt. Jerome kidnaps and brings Bruce to a carnival, planning a theatrical execution in front of his followers. Accompanied by Alfred, Gordon, Richard, and Rojas lead the GCPD Strike Force to the carnival. Bruce escapes death and fights Jerome in a house of mirrors, but resists the urge to kill him; Jerome is defeated by Gordon and sent back to Arkham Asylum, and order is restored to the city. Selina meets with her mother and begins to start trusting her again, however Kate spots Maria meeting with FP Todd in an alleyway outside of a diner she and her friends are at. Before Kate could tell Selina, she gets abducted by a mysterious masked man who calls himself The Black Mask. # “See-Through”- It's been weeks since Kate has been abducted. Bruce has been attacking criminals as The Knight hoping to get more information to Kate’s whereabouts. This starts to become more of a concern to Alfred, Barbara, Richard, and Selina since Bruce’s fatigue continues to worsen and because Bruce seems unable to meditate. Richard is forced to withdraw from taking care of Bruce when he has to investigate the murder of a woman named Felicia. Richard tracks down her missing husband Scotty Sams. Scotty tells Richard to stall the investigation until he can sail to Cuba. Scotty admits to killing his wife after she found out he was in a group of serial rapists. Richard kills Scotty and realizes that they may have abducted Kate. Kate meanwhile is abducted by Black Mask and his men. Black Mask orders Kate to be disposed of, however Kate gets rescued by Jason Todd(Taron Egerton), a street-savvy young man from The Narrows, a run down area of Gotham City. # “One Day, One Room”-Bruce feels guilty for what happens to Kate and Kate refuses to speak to him as she is receiving treatment in the hospital. Mario Falcone tests Kate positive for an STD and she admits she has very recently been raped, she refuses to be treated by anyone but Mario. Meanwhile, Bethanie Ravencroft’s ex-boyfriend arrives in town intent on winning her back, but when she turns him down, he stabs her, prompting Harvey to take the law into his own hands. Richard and Barbara meanwhile take a look at the photo that Richard took from Scotty. Richard and Barbara realize that Toby Tanner and CSI Stuart Benyards are some of the boys in the photo. The only thing common is that Toby Tanner was a pedophile and Benyards was a CSI who was suspected of tampering evidence in a serial rapist case that went cold weeks ago. # “Enter Black Mask, Exit Penguin”- Richard continues to look into Benyards' past, so that forces Benyards' to devise a plan to get him suspended from the police force. Kate decides to get her revenge on Selina since Kate feels that Bruce cares more about Selina than her which is why she tells Selina about the meeting her mother had with a member of the Blackgaters. Selina confronts her mother about the entire situation and discovers that she owes money to the criminal FP Todd. Oswald Cobblepot discovers that some of the victims of the Barrel Girls case were members of his night club and arranges a meeting with Black Mask in order to get him to stop what he is doing, however Black Mask's goons kill all of Cobblepot's men and Black Mask forces Cobblepot to give up his criminal empire in order to live. Benyards breaks into Richard’s house to kill him. Bruce and Richard both defeat Benyards causing him to be turned over to the police department. # “Welcome Back, Dick Grayson”- Before Richard could question Benyards about his involvement in the Barrel Girls Gang and a serial rapist case, however he gets murdered while under custody at GCPD. Richard comes to suspect Flass is behind this, and which is why Jason asks his father FP Todd for information on Flass. Bruce agrees to pay Maria’s debt to FP, but Selina becomes furious upon discovering the whole thing was a con Maria and FP ran together, and that Bruce even suspected this but didn't want her to learn the painful truth. CSI Edward Nygma gives Kristen Kringle a romantic greeting card, but Flass finds it and mocks him; Kristen later apologizes to Edward and admits she found the card thoughtful. FP makes Jason give Richard the evidence that exposes Flass’ involvement in the Benyards' death, and Flass is arrested. Oswald meets a man named Elijah Van Dahl (Paul Reubens) at his mother Gretchen’s grave and discovers that Elijah is actually his biological father and not Tucker Cobblepot. # “Beasts of Prey”- Richard and Rojas investigate a cold case murder. Upon Edward discovering a painting of a broken heart as the key evidence, Richard realizes that the serial killer called "The Ogre" (Milo Ventimiglia) is behind the murder. Richard then states that everyone who tried to investigate The Ogre lost their loved ones. A flashback of a victimized girl reveals the killer's motives and him keeping her prisoner for some time, until he realizes she isn't a fit for his desire, so he kills her. Meanwhile, Oswald reveals his criminal past to Elijah, for which Elijah forgives him. Elijah is told by the doctor that his heart defect is infected and he has little time to live. Upset that Oswald may receive what they perceive to be "their" inheritance, Elijah's wife Kailey and her children Eleanor and Leo poison a drink for Oswald to ingest. However, Elijah drinks from the bottle and dies, after stating to Cobblepot his intentions of changing his will in favor of him. Selina meanwhile has a hard time trusting Bruce because of what happened which is why she ends things with him permanently after having to bail him and Harvey out a fight. Richard discovers that he was set up by Mayor Hill, but Richard still goes after the killer and warns Hill that he will be next. # “Under the Knife”- The Ogre calls Richard threatening to kill someone he loves if Richard does not stop the investigation. Bruce decides to follow Alfred’s advice to not focus on Selina by organizing a baby shower for Kate, however William approaches Alfred in private demanding that he reveals to Kate that he's her biological father. Following the death of his father, Cobblepot is bullied by his step-family. However, when he discovers evidence that they killed his father, his former self returns and he murders his step-family. Investigating the Ogre’s first victim, Richard, Rojas, and Gordon identify the killer as Jason Lennon, who saw Richard with Harleen Quinzel (Margot Robbie) at the Charity Gallery some time ago before she started a relationship with Sal Maroni, meaning she is the target. The Ogre approaches Harleen at the Ball and brings her to his home. # “The Anvil or The Hammer”- Jason holds Harleen captive and forces her at knifepoint to choose his next victim. William continues to pressure Alfred into revealing the truth about him being Kate’s father prompting Alfred to get rid of William by sending in the League of Assassins after him. The only reason that the League of Assassins want William dead is because he violated their code by trying to revive Project Armageddon. Bruce discovers the truth about Jason's father being a gang leader and orders him to not go near Kate after revealing it at the baby shower. Richard and Rojas locate Jason's apartment, but he and Harleen have already left for her parents' mansion. There, they find Harleen's parents dead, and Richard kills Jason after a standoff. Bruce convinces Richard to let Harleen see Marion for therapy and everyone makes a surprising discovery that Black Mask may be the illegitimate son of Carmine Falcone. # “In The Shadows”- Bruce and Harvey are attacked at Wayne Manor by a man dressed in black. William reveals that the man Al-Owal, is a member of the League of Assassins, which William is revealed to have been a member of, and is targeting William because of him violating the League’s code of conduct. William tries to get Harvey to leave Gotham with him, but Harvey refuses since he wants nothing to do with his father. William kills Al-Owal and sends a warning to the League’s leader, Ra’s Al Ghul. Afterwards, William decides to leave Gotham to keep his family safe. Alfred tells Bruce the truth about Kate being William’s biological daughter and Bruce decides to keep this a secret because of Kate’s pregnancy. Meanwhile, Richard gets surprised when his investigation is taken over by Lieutenant Dorian Chase (Desmond Harrington), whom he knew from Narcotics. Harleen escapes when Dorian is questioning and goes to Mario for trauma counseling. Unfortunately, it turns out Harleen was driven insane by her ordeal with Jason; she reveals she killed her parents and attacks Mario, who neutralizes her in self-defense. # “Fun and Games”- Harvey attends department store owner Jordan Nunon’s party with Bethany while Bruce is there with Kate. However, Harvey gets targeted by The Toymaster, who uses children's toys and games to cause violence. The only reason that Toymaster is after Harvey is because a long time ago, Toymaster’s boss Franky Boyo stole his toy designs and William helped Franky keep his ideas. When Toymaster couldn't fight back, he tries to kill Franky only to kill other people instead, and end up going to jail. Now Toymaster is back for revenge and if he can't get William Dent, then he'll get his son. Bruce decides to ask Barry Allen to come help protect Harvey since Barry has dealt with Toymaster before. Meanwhile, Alfred flies Richard to Central City so that Richard can meet Black Mask’s alleged mother, however she refuses to help him. Rojas gets approached by Dorian with an offer to replace Richard as sergeant only if he helps Internal Affairs with investigating Richard. # “Heroes of Today”- When a drunk driver accidentally causes a truck containing barrels with victims of the Barrel Girls Gang, Gordon questions Jordan Nunon and his secretary Lauren Baker since the truck is registered to Jordan himself. Richard thinks that Jordan might be involved and sends Bruce to check Jordan’s office at night in his department store for clues. However, Bruce gets attacked by a bounty hunter from the future who calls himself Chronos, getting thrown into the future. Fortunately, Bruce gets saved by Red Robin, Spoiler, and The Batman, or Terry McGinnis, Bruce's adopter son from the future. Bruce then tries to help the three heroes from the future stop Chronos from acquiring a stone that Professor James Almos has which can transport people throughout time. Meanwhile, Harvey meets the replacement CEO of Dent Global Group whose name is Mason Bridge. Richard reveals to Rojas the vendetta that Doroan has against him back when they were in Narcotics. # “Heroes of Tomorrow”- Richard starts to suspect that Jordan has Bruce and takes matters into his own hands by showing a photo of him and his secretary to Kate. Kate only identifies the secretary as the person who watched her get raped which is why Richard goes after her. Harvey discovers that Mason is actually a clone of his deceased brother Bill Dent. Bruce and Spoiler follow Chronos, however when Spoiler goes missing, Bruce tries to find him, but gets caught by police forces led by Commissioner James Gordon Jr. who are actually working for the leader of Neo Gotham, Emilia Todd (Dove Cameron). As the mystery of how the future changed gets clearer, Bruce must rely on help from a resistance group led by an older version of Kate's son named Damian Wayne (Luke Evans), retrieve the Fate stone, and find a way back to the present. # “The Big One”- Bruce’s situation grows desperate when he, Richard, and Alfred discover that Kate has been captured by Black Mask. Despite knowing that he's being baited into a trap, Richard risks his life to save Kate. Bruce goes to one of Black Mask's camps where Kate was first assaulted, however his car flips over a backhoe on the road. Following his crash, Black Mask and Jordan's secretary, Lauren, locate Bruce and ties him up alongside Kate. However, Black Mask is unaware that Bruce has a knife on him, which Bruce uses to break free and stab Black Mask on the foot. Black Mask is revealed to actually be Jordan, whose real name is actually Roman Sionis. Despite Bruce's pleas, Kate kills him and Lauren in anger when Roman mocks her about the rape and that he is the father of Kate’s child. Richard and Alfred find Bruce and Kate. Richard learns that Roman is dead and decides to pin it on The Knight in order to protect her. Kate leaves for a monastery in the Himalayas that Bruce suggests to her. Meanwhile, Harvey and Bethany get married.